Opening Up
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Set at the end of 3x06 Masquerade. The case has been difficult for Alesha but she wants to close herself off from it, so one person takes it upon themselves to get her to open up about it.


Opening Up

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Law and Order: UK

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: 3x06 Masquerade, 1x06 Alesha, tiny mention of 3x04 Confession.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: UK; this is purely for the enjoyment of its fans created by a fan.

_Episode summary of Masquerade (because if you're like me the titles mean nothing in terms of what happened in the ep). A young girl – Sally Douglas – claims that she was drugged and raped by a young Asian University student – Archie Rahman – and in trying to escape she killed him in self-defence._

_A/N: I am a massive Matt/Alesha fan and I've got a few stories on the go but this is my first L&O: UK fic._

_I only recently saw this episode and I wanted to fill in the blank between the case finishing and Alesha going to the pub. I often get the impression that Alesha and Matt are close mates in the programme. And I really, really hope that 5x06 is resolved happily when series 6 starts._

SET JUST BEFORE THE PUB SCENE IN 3X06 MASQUERADE.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The anger in her eyes was hard to ignore.

James found himself too much of a coward to confront it and her. This was unusual for him considering he bore the outrage of those who he fearlessly prosecuted on a daily basis within the confines of the courtroom. However watching Alesha slam her bag carelessly on her desk and then forcefully shove her document and belongings into it – not caring if they broke, scratched or bent – made him reconsider his tactics (for once).

"We won." The only two words he could manage to break the terse atmosphere cluttering the room, while looking her into the eye.

"Yeah." With that one word she was out of the door and down the red furnished corridor.

James had known the case would be difficult for her considering her experience, something that still tortured her, but she had handled it well – on the surface. He knew Alesha was wearing a mask because George had told her in no uncertain terms to 'deal with it'. George was from an older generation and didn't know how to deal with Alesha's attack but under the surface he cared for her like a surrogate daughter.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alesha dodged the crowd of people still exiting the courtroom, getting jostled a few times as the crowd offered condolences to the Rahman family for the slurs on their son's character. She narrowly missed the large 'decap' handbags (that nearly decapitated you if you got too close when people turn or had to re-sling them over their shoulders).

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention; she really didn't want to speak to anyone. Her head dropped lower as she tried to hide her face and blend in with the crowd, unfortunately reducing her sight to the extent of nearly hitting more people.

She nearly made it, nearly being the operative word. Just as she reached the shadowed corridor she found herself stopping just short of a wall.

A warm wall.

A warm, dark-clothed wall.

A warm, dark-clothed, muscled wall.

With reluctance she looked up, her eyes briefly lingering on the exposed skin, eyes draw to the glinting sliver St. Christopher handing there, where his top button was left undone, once he had stripped himself of his tie.

Matt Devlin cocked his head and blinked slowly at the smaller woman who was doing her best to pretend she was invisible. He chewed gum waiting for an explanation that he hopefully wouldn't have to drag out of her. Matt had watched her exit and subsequent attempt at trying to get out of the Old Bailey completely unnoticed.

"Get out of my way Matt." He didn't move an inch.

"Talk to me Alesha." His voice was soft and understanding, which made her even angrier.

"Please Matt, I just want to go home." Alesha made an effort to push past him but he didn't budge, not even under a strong shove, not that she really expected him to considering how strong he was. Matt placed a hand on her arm; he didn't use any pressure in his touch knowing it was the last thing she would want.

"A drink – or coffee. Then you can 'not talk' as much as you want."

"One coffee?" He nodded. "Then you'll leave me alone?"

"Sure." Alesha knew Matt would never leave her alone or even let her pass if she didn't concede to him.

Matt gave her a wide grin before offering her his arm. The junior Prosecutor sighed before switching her bag to her other arm, with a slight groan she accepted his arm allowing herself to be led away by the young DS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Matt insisted that Alesha sit down while he bought the coffee. The cashier smiled continuously making him feel slightly uncomfortable, especially when she began to shyly look through her lashes at him. He cleared his throat slightly making a deliberate point of looking at the cakes, growing bored of this girls flirting as it was beginning to, no scratch that it had slowed down the service. He thought that he might as well go and make it himself.

He clicked his tongue before glancing around and meeting Alesha's questioning gaze. A shrug was his immediate reply before tipping his head to gesture to the pretty brunette behind the counter, making a gesture of winding up a grammar phone as if it would speed her up. From the distance he could see that his action had made Alesha smile, even though she was fighting it as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards.

He just hoped the flirter behind the counter got the order right.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alesha relished the sense of safety the coffee shop brought as soon as they entered the store. A public place full of witnesses, not that she didn't trust Matt, she was still scared of being left alone without anyone to come to her aid.

"I'll get the drinks." He'd told her, leaving no room for discussion. He knew her well enough to know that she'd want a sweeter drink, cappuccino, after a case like today's.

Currently she sat at a window table while she waited for him to return – nearly ten minutes she'd been waiting; not all of it was due to the queue.

Glancing over at Matt she could tell he was getting restless, he often tensed and straightened his back when he grew uncomfortable or tired of waiting for something. He met her gaze and followed his motions to see what the hold up was. A slight grin crossed her face as she shook her head.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as he grabbed their drinks from the server and dashed (although trying to make it look casual) toward her; the young thing's gaze followed him, frowning as she saw Alesha. It took all of her willpower not to childishly wave back to her.

The delicious aroma of freshly made coffee drifted towards her from Matt's newly opened cup. How was it men could always open their cups without spilling a drop?

"I thought you drank enough coffee at the station."

"That's not coffee, its weed killer." He protested. You needed a strong stomach for that rotgut something only Ronnie seemed to have. Alesha smiled softly at he poor joke, she added some sugar to the cappuccino to sweeten it. "So," He started, deciding to bite the bullet. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." The short, wrong answer.

Matt let out a long sigh, he knew this would be tough but he was prepared. He wasn't afraid of her temper having let her use him as a sounding board after her ordeal, and she wasn't afraid of his either having repaid the favour after the Nugent case. The only thing was having seen each others' feisty temper it was going to be even harder to get the truth out of her.

Alesha could see he wasn't going to accept her answer so she tried again, not sounding convincing enough unfortunately. "It was just like any other case." Her hands trembled violently whilst holding her cup; Matt was concerned she'd scold herself.

"It wasn't just like any other case…"

"Leave it Matt." Alesha warned, her voice low showing her anger. Matt knew he was getting somewhere then, he needed her patience to snap so she could say what she really felt – it was the only way either of them could heal, it was amazing at times how similar they were.

"What Sally Douglas said mirrored…"

"Drop it please." She begged, her eyes filling with tears. Matt reached across and gently pried her hand from it vice-like grip around the cup; he laced his fingers with hers and squeezed softly.

"Talk to me Lesh." She shook her head, feeling her control dissolve with his use of her pet name. "I'm not James or George, what you say will always stay between us." She studied him before nodding, Matt refused to drop her hand.

"In the eyes of the law I cried rape, but there's a body this time and they believed her no questions asked." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Why didn't I get the same courtesy? I know the law and it failed me." Matt had finally gotten her to open up and he needed to see this through, supporting her honestly.

"She did a good job. She had everyone fooled, even me and you for a while."

"She lied." She breathed. "How could she do it?" Her voice rose in both volume and pitch drawing a few heads.

"I don't know."

"She's the reason why real rape cases are dismissed as false." Alesha snatched her hand away, standing up suddenly. She didn't want Matt to see her as the victim again; she should have dealt with this a year ago, just as George and James had said, if she didn't her career would be in tatters. Quickly she bent down and pulled up her bag, with no more words she grabbed her cup and bolted out of the door.

Matt stared after her, fearing he'd pushed her too far, before his reflexes kicked in and he chased after her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The DS caught up with her as she reached the top end of the street, she couldn't half walk fast. Gently he spun her around to see tears running freely down her cheeks. Then and there he pulled her into a tight hug, her arms automatically wrapped around him and her head came to rest in the hollow of his shoulder. Matt pressed a soft kiss to her hair, trying too ignore the traitorous part of his brain that told him (once again) she fit perfectly against him.

Matt had no idea how long they stood there in the busy street but when she finally pulled away, the cold air that replaced her made him feel empty once again, like he wanted to hold her forever. Alesha wiped at her eyes, removing the mascara that had run giving her panda eyes.

"Sorry." She hoarsely whispered when she saw the dark, wet patches on his coat.

"Good job I wear black otherwise you'd have a cleaning bill." He joked, it had the desired effect as she smiled up at him complete with red eyes and nose.

"You hugged me DS Devlin."

There was no point in arguing with her. "Never argue with a Crown Prosecutor." He conceded and she moved to his side, shyly she took his hand. Matt's eyebrows rose in surprise but he didn't say anything just moved his hand to fit them together more perfectly. Slowly the pair continued Alesha's journey along the street.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Something had been bothering Matt for a few weeks, and he needed and answer.

"How did you know she was lying?" Alesha had rung Matt in the middle of the afternoon to tell him that Sally was lying and he believed her, no questions asked at the time. If Alesha had been certain on something as important as this he wouldn't argue.

"She wasn't scared of taking the stand."

"Not like every other rape victim."

Alesha nodded in agreement, remembering the pep talks Matt had given her the week in the lead up to the first Merrick trial and the two weeks before his second. "She didn't feel damaged."

The breath caught in Matt's chest. "Is that how you feel?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. A shaky breath was drawn and he cursed himself for his non-to-delicate question.

"Yeah, sometimes. I can't stand being treated like glass, as if someone only has to say one wrong thing and I'll break." She admitted. "I haven't been on a date since. Sometimes I still have nightmares where Merrick is freed and wants revenge. Touching is unbearable." She listed as if they were common symptoms.

Matt knew what it was like to have nightmares and hate human contact. He was still wary of contact even years on.

Matt went to pull his hand away, but she held it tighter. "I'm sorry Lesh I didn't know."

"I don't mind your touch because you don't force it. Everyone else walks on eggshells around me." It had been a while since she'd spoken about how she felt and it felt good.

"You've come back stronger." He told her honestly. "You could've asked to be taken off the case but you stayed, that's amazing love." Alesha blushed at the compliment, ducking her head down quickly to stop him seeing her darkening colour. Matt gently lifted her chin with his free hand. "As for dating…obviously you've not met anyone good enough." He shrugged.

The silence that then followed was comfortable; somehow he always managed to make her feel better.

"Still, might be nice to be asked." She added cheekily, shifting the weight of her bag slightly to make it more comfortable.

Matt couldn't resist any longer, her cheeks held a flushed tinge making her look more beautiful. Slowly he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, seeing that she didn't flinch or shudder, he pressed another chaste kiss to her lips. Alesha sighed as he pulled away; he studied her noting her eyes were still closed and her face was still angled towards his.

With a smile he leaned down once more, this time pressing a longer kiss to her lips.

Just as he was about to pull away she responded allowing him to deepen the kiss. He stepped closer as their tongues battled passionately, wrapping his right arm around her waist while the other guided her head in the kiss, caressing her raven locks. Meanwhile Alesha flung her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair, trusting him completely.

Breathlessly they pulled apart a few minutes later. Alesha made no effort to step away from him.

"Was there a question in there, DS Devlin?"

"Depends if you want there to be one." He played along, his familiar smirk returning to his lips.

"If you don't ask me I'll…" She trailed off making his smirk develop into a full-blown grin.

"Dinner, tomorrow?"

Alesha nodded accepting, moving to continue their journey before pausing and turning to face him once again. "Hold on. Why tomorrow?"

"Don't you and James usually have a drink after a case?"

"I can always cancel." She offered, Matt shook his head fervently.

"Nah, you need to be there. Prove to them how strong you are." She was touched that he wanted to protect her image, show that she had picked up the pieces after her rape.

"Just like any other case."

Looking into her eyes the vulnerable young woman had vanished once again, replaced by the strong, confident, beautiful Crown Prosecutor once again. Matt leaned down and kissed her once again.

Pulling back he picked up the leaking cups that had been dropped during their first passionate embrace, throwing them into the conveniently placed dustbin behind them.

He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, Alesha responding in kind moulding herself to his side.

"Lets get you to that pub."

The End

_A/N:_ _I like the new cast but I miss James, if I had to choose between him and Jacob I'd chose James any day._


End file.
